Bored
by dragonprincess1988
Summary: Dick's bored, and he takes that out on Tim.


"What are you doing?"

Tim didn't even glance up. "Reading, Dick. Surely, you remember what it looks like."

Dick paused for a moment. He knew that Tim's tone was just annoyance due to being interrupted. "Do you want to do something?"

Tim still didn't look away from his book. "I _am_ doing something."

Dick sighed as he rolled his eyes. "I meant something together that didn't involve you sitting on my couch ignoring me."

Tim just turned the page as though keeping up a conversation with Dick and reading at the same time was no problem for him, which Dick figured it probably wasn't. "I'm talking to you, so clearly I'm not ignoring you."

Dick shook Tim's foot to get his full attention. "Come on, Timmy. I'm bored."

Tim just continued to stare at his book. "Why don't you try reading?"

Dick folded his arms over his chest and pouted in a way that reminded him of Lian. "Because I'm not in the mood to read."

Tim sighed, but his gaze was still kept firmly on the book. "Dick, I realize that you have a tendency to act like a five year old when you think I need to stop acting so serious, but it really just forces me to act more mature, which you view as too serious."

Dick smirked mischievously at that. "So, I should have just gone straight to the tickling."

Finally, Tim's gaze lifted from the book, so that he could stare at Dick with a very stern expression. "I'll knock you out if you try."

Dick laughed at him. "Come on, Timmy. It's not that bad, besides you'd need a bat-approved reason to knock me out."

The corners of Tim's mouth twitched in what Dick knew was a smile. "I was reading, and saw movement out of the corner of my eye. It was really your own fault for trying to sneak up on me. I can't be blamed for muscle memory and reflexes."

Dick's smile brightened as he moved closer to Tim's side of the couch. "Oh, is that what you intend to tell him?"

Tim dropped the book and moved into a crouch on the sofa cushion. "Yeah, it is."

Dick moved to jump on top of him, but Tim was already jumping over the back of the couch. Dick could have grabbed Tim and pulled him back, but it wasn't that type of spar. Dick gracefully hopped over the back of the couch as well, and stalked closer to Tim. "You know how this ends, little brother, just give up now."

Tim smirked as he backed away. "I don't think so."

Dick's smile suddenly had a predatory edge to it. "Oh, I so think so, little bird."

Dick leapt forward, but Tim was already moving out of the way. The two of them danced around the couch, sidestepped the coffee table, and just as Dick was about to pounce on Tim, he spun away and high tailed it to the kitchen. Dick laughed, because there was only one way out of the kitchen. Well, unless you counted the window above the sink, which Dick guessed he really should have, because when he entered the kitchen it was empty and the window was opened. Dick climbed out the window and started towards the roof. He quickly pulled himself up to the roof where he found Tim waiting for him. "You know, taking this little spar up here won't save you from the tickling."

Tim smirked again. "I'm pretty sure I can still manage to get away."

Dick laughed at that. "Why do I get the feeling that this is going to turn into a game of rooftop tag soon?"

Tim's eyes flashed with amusement. "I'm always up for a game of rooftop tag."

"Yes, I know, but that's not where this conversation was supposed to go."

Tim tilted his head to the side out of confusion. "Conversation? What conversation?"

Dick shook his head slightly as he started moving forward. "Nothing, never mind."

Tim held up a hand to stop him. "No, what did I just miss?"

Dick grinned and continued moving forward. "You never miss anything, Tim."

Tim folded his arms over his chest. "You're confusing me, and you know how much I hate to be confused."

Dick smirked mischievously. "Yes, I do." All of a sudden, Dick leapt onto Tim and tackled him. He pinned Tim to the roof as his smile brightened. "What was that about getting away?"

Tim struggled, but he knew that there was no point. The only way to get out of the pin involved hurting Dick, and this wasn't that type of spar. Tim sighed. "Fine, fine, do what you must."

Dick only beamed more as he started chuckling, and then he began to tickle Tim. "I told you this was how it was going to end, little brother."

Tim laughed, but it was obvious that he was trying not to. "You're an evil, evil human being. You didn't even have a plan. You were just bored." Tim spoke through gasps.

Dick only laughed harder. "See, you never miss anything."

The End


End file.
